And I will live on Sirius Black
by Vegivir
Summary: Das Leben des Sirius Black, die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Wird der Kampf jemals enden? Tauch ein in eine Welt, in der man durch das viele Schwarz kein Weiß mehr sieht. Tritt ein und begegne Freudnschaft und Verrat. Nach OdP angesiedelt
1. Prolog

hallo miteinander dat Vegivir meldet sich mal wieder mit einer neuen Idee. Die Geschichte wird in zwei Handlungssträngen verlaufen. Vergangenheit - zeit nach 5. Buch- Vergangenheit usw.

Die meisten Personen gehören J.K.Rowling und ich werde ihr davon auch nichts wegnehmen. Nun viel vergnügen und vergesst nicht mir ein Review zu hinterlassen!

* * *

Es ist finster

Schon seit Ewigkeiten.

Ich frage mich wo sie sind

Die Sterne…

Die Beschützer meiner Familie

Es war Nacht. Eine Sternenklare Nacht die sich wie schon viele hundert Jahren zum Sternebeobachten eignet. Mitten in London stand ein Haus, dessen Anstrich war so schwarz wie die Seelen der Bewohner. Mit einer Ausnahme. Diese Ausnahme saß im Garten, versuchte wieder einmal einer Familienfeier zu entrinnen. Ich saß im hohen Gras.

Auf den ersten Blick sehe ich aus, wie jedes andere Familienmitglied, doch sah man genauer hin, fielen einem die gravierenden Unterschiede, die mich ausmachten, genau ins Auge. Meine Haare waren nicht kurz, nein, sie reichten mir bis über die Schultern, zusammengebunden und doch hingen vereinzelte Strähnen ins Gesicht. Meine Augen besaßen nicht diesen dunklen Braunton der bei den meisten ins Schwarz überging, sie waren von einem hellen blaugrau, klar und durchdringend. Mein Blick strahlte eine wärme und Unbekümmertheit aus, die so selten zu sehen war, in diesen schweren Zeiten (behaupten zumindest die Menschen in meiner Umgebung)

Dort saß ich nun, in dem meterhohen Gras, rätselte über die Eigenheiten der Familie, bis mein Onkel Alphard von hinten an ihn herantrat. Er redete über vieles, doch ich hörte nicht richtig zu, bis…

„Wusstest du, dass du den Namen eines Vorfahren trägst?" Ich sah ihn verwundert an, wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. In unserer Familie war es üblich, dass ein Name nur ein einziges Mal vergeben wurde, wieso sollte ich nun auch noch darin eine Ausnahme bilden?

Er erzählte mir, dass dieser besagte Vorfahre gestorben sein soll, meine Kommentare dazu konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, doch er redete weiter, wollte sich von mir nicht unterbrechen lassen. Angeblich starb er eines unnatürlichen Todes im Zaubereiministerium. Ich begann mich zu langweilen, hörte aber trotzdem so gut wie möglich zu. Ich wurde ungeduldig, versuchte ihn vom Thema abzubringen damit er mir etwas interessanteres erzählte, doch dann schien es, als wollte er mich wortwörtlich verarschen. „Vier Jahre, Sirius. Vier Jahre nach seinem Tod kehrte er zu den Lebenden zurück." Ich wollte dem ganzen keinen Glauben schenken doch er redete einfach weiter. Seine Worte blieben mir von da an im Gedächtnis: "Deine Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, dass dein Name schon einmal verwendet wurde, da besagter Vorfahre vor 365 Generationen lebte. Durch alte Aufzeichnungen, die ich für meine Ahnenforschung benötigte, bin ich durch Zufall auf ihn gestoßen. Das interessante ist, dass er denselben Charakter wie du hatte. Es stand auch eine Beschreibung von ihm dabei. Er sah genauso aus wie du. Es stand eine Notiz dabei, die besagt, dass der nachfahre, der den selben Namen und das selbe Aussehen tragen würde, das selbe Schicksal zu erleiden hat."

Ich sah ihn lange fassungslos an. Doch letztendlich konnte und wollte ich nicht glauben, dass das mein Schicksal sein sollte. Vor allem, da ich wusste was mich erwartet konnte sich mein Schicksal auch einfach so ändern durch mein Handeln.

Bis heute hat sich nichts an meiner Einstellung dazu geändert. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass ich das selbe Schicksal erfahren sollte. Mein Leben verlief zwar so ähnlich, aber nicht genau gleich. Ich selbst weiß nicht, ob ich lebe oder Tod bin, denn dieser Ort an dem ich mich befinde hat sie mir alle gezeigt: Die, die leben und die, die tot sind. Doch die eine Person die ich sah, kann ich nicht mehr vergessen. Sie holte mich aus dem hellen, warmen Licht in dem ich mich befand und brachte mich in diese kalte Dunkelheit. Ihrem Aussehen nach würde ich fragen: „War sie ein Engel?" Meine Antwort lautet nein. und ganz gleich wie…

Ich werde diesen Ort wieder verlassen, damit ich meinen Stern unter all den anderen wieder zu sehen bekomme…


	2. Chapter One

Huhu das Vegivir is wieder da...

erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserie Pheline )  
Ohne sie wäre der Text mir Rechtschreibfehlern und Grammatikmist überfüllt '  
Zu den ganzen Schwarzlesern.. da unten gibts nen Knopf :P den dürft ihr gerne drücken und mri sagen wie es auch gefällt **

* * *

**

**And I will live on - _Sirius Black_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Skarabäus**

* * *

Nichts scheint wie es ist…. 

Die Welt schreitet voran

Mit ihr das Leben

Doch manche Sterne erlischen nie

Sie tragen die Seele weiter

um sie zurück zu den Lebenden

zu geben…

* * *

Stille lag über dem Ligusterweg. Alles schien sauber, ein penibler Vorort. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ungewöhnliche Dinge geschehen könnten, alles schien perfekt. Eine Junge Frau, mit kurzen hellbraunen Haaren, schritt den Ligusterweg entlang und blieb letztendlich vor Haus Nummer vier stehen. Mit leisen gemurmelten Worten öffnete sie die Haustür, trat hinein und lief die Treppe hinauf. Niemand sollte von ihrer Anwesenheit erfahren, niemand sollte erfahren, was passieren würde. Oben angekommen, lief sie den Gang entlang und betrat letztendlich ein kleines, unordentliches Zimmer. "Hmm, hier bin ich scheinbar richtig." Ein Lächeln begann sich auf ihren Lippen zu zeigen. Leise ging sie an das Bett heran, in dem ein Junge kaum älter als 15, schlief. Auf seiner Stirn sah man klar und deutlich eine blitzförmige Narbe. „Hab ich dich also gefunden, es wird Zeit zu gehen" 

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei entkam die junge Frau ihrem Traum. Erschöpft saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Welt ist ins Wanken geraten, Träume quälen sie Nacht für Nacht. Doch sie hat sich vorgenommen stark zu sein und die, die Hilfe benötigen, zu unterstützen. Seufzend trat sie ans Fenster, um die Vorhänge auseinander zu ziehen. Es drang nicht viel Licht in das Zimmer ein. „Regen, immer nur Regen nichts anderes, als würde der Himmel genauso wie wir um ihn trauern…" Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte sich andere Kleidung an.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer, machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, genau wissend was sie dort erwartete. In ihren Gedanken vertieft öffnete sie die Tür, welche laut krachend gegen die Wand flog. Der Mann am Tisch zuckte zusammen. Mit einer unnatürlichen Ruhe stellte er seine Tasse mit dem dampfenden Tee ab. „Tonks, musst du so früh am Morgen einen solchen Lärm machen? Wenn das nicht aufhört, werde ich dich Nymphadora nennen.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Tonks blieb nichts anderes übrig als etwas verlegen ein „Entschuldigung" zu murmeln und sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen. Seufzend schenkte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Es ist so still und unfreundlich, seit er nicht mehr hier ist. Er hat doch ein größeres Loch zurückgelassen, als wir anfangs gedacht haben…" gab sie leise von sich. Remus nickte leicht in seiner morgendlichen Ruhe, versuchte sich wie jeden Tag, den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Tonks würde ihm gerne helfen, doch sie wusste keinen Weg ihn aufzumuntern. Mit ihm zusammen haben sie in den vergangenen zwei Monaten mehr Bücher auf Hinweise durchsucht, mit denen sie Sirius wieder zurückbekommen könnten. Doch es lies sich nichts finden. Die Hogwartsbibliothek war schon durchgearbeitet. Ihr nächstes Ziel war die Bibliothek des Hauses. Doch… in ihr gab es viele Bücher mit den verschiedensten Titeln und viele dieser Titel waren nur Tarnung, der wahre Inhalt war erst klar, wenn man das Buch durch hatte. Von daher war es um so einiges zeitaufwendiger die Black'sche Bibliothek durchzuarbeiten.

Remus verlor allmählich die Nerven. Er arbeitete so viel er konnte mit den Büchern, doch fand nichts. Hinzu kamen ständig Ordensaufträge, wodurch er immer weniger Zeit hatte, seinen Freund zu retten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Ron und Ginny beauftragen, die Bücher zu lesen?"

„Ron und Ginny?" Remus überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber seufzend den Kopf. „So wie ich Ron kenne, entdeckt er dann irgendeinen Zauber in den Büchern den er unbedingt an ein paar einzelnen Slytherins ausprobieren muss, wenn sie sich wieder über seine Familie lustig machen. Nein es ist eindeutig keine Arbeit für die zwei…"

Mutlos lies Tonks den Kopf hängen. „Es ist aber unmöglich alle Bücher die es auf der Welt gibt durchzuarbeiten, nur um etwas zu finden. Wir müssten jemanden finden…"

„…der Erfahrung gesammelt hat mit dem Torbogen." beendete eine ältere, ruhige Stimme sie. Tonks und Remus drehten sich beide um. In der Küchentür stand ein alter Mann mit einem langen Vollbart und langen, grauen Haaren. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein freundliches Lächeln und auf seiner Nase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille. Der Mann nahm seinen Spitzhut ab und trat an den Tisch heran.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Ihr seid doch nicht schon wieder im Begriff, über den Torbogen zu diskutieren?" Der Schalk blitze in seinen Augen auf und es legte sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Nein, Remus und ich haben nur Überlegungen angestellt, wie wir uns die Suche erleichtern könnten und…"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „und dabei seid ihr auf dasselbe Ergebnis gekommen wie ich."

Stille legte sich über den Raum. Remus traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte dieser Mann tatsächlich selbst nach einem Weg gesucht, Sirius wieder ins Diesseits, hinter dem Schleier hervor zu holen?

Dumbledore schaute von einem zum anderen, wusste genau, was in den beiden vorgeht.

Mit einer schier unglaublichen Ruhe lies er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, machte sich eine Tasse Tee und wartete in aller Ruhe ab. Er wusste genau, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Remus seine Geduld verlieren würde, von der er momentan eindeutig zu wenig besaß, und Dumbledore zum Reden auffordern würde.

Dann passierte es. In einem Zug haute Remus seine Hände auf den Tisch, stand dabei gleichzeitig auf und warf den Stuhl, auf dem er saß um. „Jetzt spann uns nicht ewig auf die Folter und erzähl uns endlich dass, wegen dem du hier bist. Du kommst schließlich nicht her, nur um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken!" Er war wütend, das hörte man deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus und auch seine Haltung verriet es.

Tonks zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie kannte Remus nun schon lange und wusste, wie er reagierte. Doch seit Sirius fort war, hatte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er war oft gereizt, hatte zu nichts mehr Geduld und das schlimmste von allem, ihm ging die Kontrolle über den Wolf verloren. Der Wolfsbanntrank brachte nicht mehr viel, an Vollmond wütete der Wolf gnadenlos und es kam auch vor, dass er sich in einen Wolf verwandelte, obwohl kein Mond am Himmel stand. Dieses Phänomen wurde bis jetzt nur von sehr wenigen genannt, doch Remus war nun der eindeutige Beweis, dass es vorkam.

Auch diesmal begann der Wolf die Kontrolle über ihn zu gewinnen. Der Ausbruch zeigte es deutlich. Dies war nicht mehr der ruhige, freundliche Remus von früher.

„Setz dich bitte Remus, es gibt keinen Grund, deinen Emotionen so einen Lauf zu lassen." Dumbledore sah ihn ruhig über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an. Nachdem Remus sich betreten gesetzt hatte (man sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihm das nun peinlich war), begann Dumbledore endlich zu erzählen.

„Harry wird demnächst von einer Bekannten hier her gebracht, um genau zu sein noch heute. Im Moment dürfte sie sich bei ihm befinden. Ihr Name ist Samantha White. Sie galt viele Jahre als verschollen und beschäftigte sich aus beruflichen Gründen mit dem Torbogen. Ihr Ziel war es, so viel wie möglich über ihn herauszufinden." In aller Ruhe nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. „Irgendwann hatte sie während ihrer Arbeit einen Unfall und fiel hinter den Schleier. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört! Sie war verschollen, kehrte dann ganze zehn Jahre später zurück, ihr Körper war jünger. Man wollte sie ins St. Mungo einliefen, da ihr niemand glauben wollte, dass sie hinter dem Schleier hervor kam. Niemand kam zuvor hinter dem Schleier hervor, doch bei ihr wurden sie stutzig. Sie war immer noch dieselbe Person, doch wie schon gesagt, sie war jünger.

Sie war sehr lange auf der Suche nach einem Grund, wieso sie noch lebte, wieso sie den Weg zurück gefunden hat. Für sie gab es nur eine logische Erklärung. Der Talisman den sie bei sich trug. Remus, was weißt du über den Skarabäus?"

Remus schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an, begann aber dann doch sein wissen darüber preis zu geben.

„Skarabäen, auch Käfersteine genannt, sind Abbildungen des Heiligen Pillendrehers, ein Käfer aus der Familie der Blatthornkäfer. Er spielt hauptsächlich im ägyptischen Glauben eine große Rolle. Die Befreiung und schnelle Vermehrung dieses Käfers im Nilschlamm nach dem Rücktritt des Nils selbst führte zur Meinung, er entstehe ohne Fortpflanzung, weswegen er als Symbol der Schöpferkraft galt. Er wurde mit der Sonne verglichen aufgrund seiner fast runden Gestalt und der gold schimmernden Farbe der Flügeldecken. Letztendlich erhielt er von den Ägyptern eine göttliche Verehrung. Er wurde meist an Amuletten angebracht, wobei ihre Unterseite meist mit Symbolen, Mustern oder Hieroglyphen versehen waren. Ihm wurde die Bedeutung des Schnellkäfers zugewiesen, „Auferstehung und Leben". Doch was hat das ganze damit zu tun?"

Dumbledore nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Samantha ist inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass es an ihrem Talisman lag. Sie trug ihn bei sch, als sie hinter den Schleier fiel. Um das ganze zu überprüfen band sie eine Maus an einem Seil fest, legte ihr den Talisman an und warf sie durch den Schleier. Nach einer Weile zog sie die Maus wieder heraus. Mit ihr ist das selbe passiert wie damals mit Samantha."

„Sirius besaß auch mal einen Skarabäus.", murmelte Remus. Er konzentrierte sich stark darauf, was er alles wusste. „Er hat ihn immer mit zu den Kämpfen genommen. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann er ihn das letzte Mal bei sich hatte."

„Alastor hat vor einer Weile das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt, auf der Suche nach Sirius' Skarabäus. Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Auch in seiner alten Wohnung und in den vom Ministerium konfiszierten Sachen war nichts. Momentan gehen wir davon aus, dass…"

„..Sirius den Skarabäus bei sich hatte, als er durch den Schleier fiel.", vollendete Tonks den Satz.

* * *

**_tbc..._**


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: huhu alle miteinander ) das nächste kapitel ist jetzt da wie ihr seht und ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim lesen. die meisten charaktere sind nicht meins nur ein teil. Über kommentare/reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, ich fresse keinen wenn er was hinterlässt hab ja inzwischen gesehen, dass sehr viele reingeschaut haben und auch über den prolog hinausgekommen sind :P_

* * *

**And I will live on - _Sirius Black_**

* * *

Abschied auf alle Zeit?

Für einen 13. Juli war es recht kühl, obwohl es gar nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis das Abendessen serviert wurde.

Ein großer, schlanker Junge stand am Ufer des Sees und lies seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

Er war allein, was nur allzu selten vorkam. Doch das Alleinsein brauchte er in Momenten wie diesen. Bald waren Sommerferien und er würde diesmal sein Zuhause für immer verlassen müssen.

Ein kühler Wind kam auf und lies die Haare, die sich nicht im Zopf befanden, ins Gesicht wehen.

Sein Blick glitt zum Schloss und mit einem Seufzen trat er den Rückweg an.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm der Abschied schwer fallen würde. Doch trotz allem musste das Leben weitergehen. Als er das große Tor öffnete, um ins Schloss hineinzugelangen, berührte die Sonne nun in einem leuchtenden Rot die Berge. Schon nachdem er auch nur einen Schritt in die Eingangshalle gesetzt hatte, hörte er eine sehr vertraute Stimme. 

„James Potter, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, werde ich kein einziges Wort mehr mit dir reden." Grinsend schritt Sirius heran und schaute sich eine der wohl gewöhnlichsten Momente an. „Na Lils, war der gute Prongs mal wieder böse?", konnte er sich, nachdem er sich nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen befand, nicht verkneifen. Lily Evans drehte sich genervt zu ihm um und schaute ihn aus wütenden Augen an. „Halt du dich da lieber raus, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Black." „Mein Name ist Sirius, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?", murmelte dieser nur und lies seinen Blick schweifen. Letztendlich setzte er seinen Weg in die Große Halle fort, um sein letztes Abendessen im Schloss zu sich zu nehmen.

Sirius setzte sich zu einem blondhaarigen Jungen mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und er machte einen kränklichen Eindruck. „Und was gibt's Neues da draußen?", kam seine Frage beiläufig, als er sich von dem Essen auftat. Remus blickte auf. „Das übliche. Die Zahl der Todesser nimmt zu, das Ministerium will nicht akzeptieren, dass Krieg herrscht, die Auroren werden immer weniger und man kann niemandem etwas nachweisen." Remus legte die Zeitung weg und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und aß etwas. „Und bereit für deinen morgigen Abschied von der Schule und beginn deiner Ausbildung?" Sirius Blick wanderte sofort zu Remus und Stolz begann in seinen Augen aufzublitzen. „Oh ja, das bin ich. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie mich überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen." „Wieso denn nicht?" Remus hob wie immer, wenn ihm etwas seltsam vorkam, eine Augenbraue. „Du hast von uns allen das beste Zeugnis und hast, wenn ich das so sagen darf, überhaupt nichts dafür getan. Hättest du dich nur etwas hingesetzt und hättest gelernt würdest du wahrscheinlich mehr wissen als all unsere Lehrkräfte zusammen." „Moony du übertreibst mal wieder und zudem bin ich ein Black. Das hat schon immer für sich gesprochen," murmelte Sirius leise. Darauf wusste Remus nichts zu erwidern. Durchaus war Sirius' Herkunft schon immer ein reges Gesprächsthema gewesen und viele lebten nur mit Vorurteilen. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius im Hause Gryffindor gelandet war, lies viele in Erstaunen zurück. Man ging davon aus, dass er irgendwann in die Fußstapfen seiner Familie treten und sich somit den Schwarzmagiern anschließen würde. Doch Sirius hatte sich schon früh gegen seine Familie entschieden.

Doch bevor Sirius auch nur annähernd in Gedanken verfallen konnte, klopfte ihm James hart auf die Schulter. „Na was geht? Alle Koffer schon gepackt?" Breit grinsend setzte er sich neben Sirius und hörte mit seinem Redeschwall nicht auf. „Man, ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir nun fertig sind mit der Schule. Du musst wahnsinnig sein, den Job gleich zu beginnen ohne erstmal Urlaub zu machen. Aber wie üblich werde ich dich davon nicht abhalten können." „James tu mir den gefallen und hör einmal auf zu reden." Kam es nun genervt von Sirius, der es nicht mehr länger aushielt, James zuzuhören. „Ich würde gerne mein letztes Essen hier genießen, bevor es zu den Auroren geht. Schließlich ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich das Schloss so schnell wieder betreten werde." James fuhr sich durch seine braunen Haare, was dazu führte, dass sie wild vom Kopf abstanden, und rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. Mit seinen braunen Augen musterte er Sirius einen kurzen Moment. „Und? Wie hast du vor, deine vorerst letzte Nacht hier in der Schule zu verbringen?" Nun legte auch Remus den Tagespropheten zur Seite und schaute Sirius interessiert an. Sirius schaute zuerst fragend drein, begann aber kurz darauf nachzudenken.

„Naja keine Ahnung… eigentlich hatte ich vor, mich nachher ins Bett zu legen, um morgen richtig wach zu sein…." Er schaute von Remus, der ihn etwas fassungslos anschaute, zu James, der regelrecht schockiert war. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er losprustete. „Ihr müsstet eure Gesichter sehen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: „Keine Sorge ich bin nicht krank. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich mir, ihr könntet mir vielleicht behilflich sein, den Willkommensstreich für die Aurorenzentrale zu entwickeln. Schließlich müssen sie ja erfahren was auf sie zukommt, nachdem sie mich ausbilden wollen." Doch bevor er überhaupt eine Antwort erhielt, bekam er von James eine Kopfnuss. „Mensch Padfoot, tu das nie wieder! Ich hab mir echt schon erhebliche Sorgen gemacht, dass du dir irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen hast." „Keine Sorge… Diese Nacht wird keiner vergessen. Weder wir, noch die, die nach uns noch da sind."

Albus Dumbledore, ein inzwischen in die Jahre gekommener Mann, erhob sich, und sofort verstummte die ganze Halle. Stolz lies er seine Blicke schweifen, bevor er zu seiner Rede ansetzte. „Wieder einmal ist ein Jahr vergangen. Für viele war es das erste Jahr, für viele das letzte. Doch ihr alle habt etwas gemein: Ihr habt alle Erfahrungen fürs Leben gesammelt. Mit Stolz lässt sich verkünden, dass die Prüfungsergebnisse in allen Jahrgängen hervorragend waren." Er lies seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, welcher zum Schluss am Gryffindortisch hängen blieb. „Mit Glück lässt sich sagen, dass der Hauspokal schon am gestrigen Morgen vergeben wurde und dies nicht rückgängig zu machen ist. Ansonsten müssten wohl noch so einiges an Punkte abgezogen werden. "Die Blicke vieler schweiften sofort zu den Rumtreibern, welche mehr als nur unschuldig dreinblickten. Dumbledore beendete seine Rede mit der Verteilung der Abschlusszeugnisse.

Die einzelnen Schüler, die nie wieder kehren würden, nahmen alle auf ihre eigene Art Abschied von der Schule und den Lehrern. Viele wussten in dem Moment nicht, dass sie manche Menschen nie wieder sehen würden, dass die Dunkelheit sich über das Land weiter ausbreiten würde und sich einen nach dem anderen holen würde. Niemand wusste, dass sich Familien entzweien, Freunde zu Feinden werden würden und niemand glaubte an eine alte Wahrsagung. Wo Freundschaft herrscht, lauert Verrat nicht weit. Doch bei einer Sache waren sich alle sicher: nichts und niemand würde die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber zerstören können.

* * *

Mit sicheren Schritten betrat Sirius die Aurorenabteilung. Er ließ seine Blicke schweifen und erkannte sofort das Büro, in dem er vor einem halben Jahr saß und eine heiße Diskussion zwischen zwei Auroren mit anhören musste.

_Wütend starrte Benjy Fenwick auf Alastor Moody herab. Er stand direkt vor Moodys Schreibtisch, ignorierte den jungen Black vollkommen. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein, Moody! Das ist ein Black! Du kannst ihn unmöglich als einen Rekrut akzeptieren!" Fenwick schlug zornentbrannt mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich wüsste nicht, was gegen ihn sprechen würde…" In aller Ruhe schlug Moody Sirius' Akte auf. „Hier steht wirklich überhaupt nichts drin, dass gegen ihn sprechen würde. Seine bisherigen Noten sind in allen Fächern ausgezeichnet, bis auf Geschichte der Zauberei, wobei dieses Fach nicht wichtig für eine Qualifikation ist. Insgesamt besitzt er die besten Noten von allen Bewerbern, wodurch ich nicht einsehe, wieso ich ihn nicht aufnehmen sollte." Moody klappte die Mappe wieder zu und übergab sie Fenwick. „Tu was du denkst, Alastor Moody, Doch sei am Ende nicht enttäuscht! Ich habe dich gewarnt, seine Familie reicht mir aus um zu sagen, was am Ende aus ihm wird!" Wütend verlies Fenwick das Büro. Erst jetzt viel Moody wieder ein, dass Sirius auch noch anwesend war. „Nun denn, Sirius, dein erster Tag beginnt einen Tag nach Ende des Schuljahres. Ich erwarte dich morgens um 8:00 Uhr hier in meinem Büro!"_

Nun stand er hier, kurz vor 8 Uhr. Viele Blicke lagen auf ihm. Er wurde von Moody persönlich ausgewählt, etwas dass so gut wie niemals passierte. Er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass zuerst Fenwick alle Bewerbungen durchgeht. Die von ihm nicht ausgewählten werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal von Moody durchgesehen. Meistens werden sie alle auch von ihm abgewiesen. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, wie Sirius zum Beispiel.

Er war etwas nervös. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nun genau 8:00 Uhr war. Er klopfte Auf die Sekunde genau an Moody's Bürotür und trat ein. Der Abschied von seinem alten Leben war gekommen.

* * *

_tbc._

_Na bekomm ich diesmal ein paar kommentare? kommt schon, ich weiß, dass ihr es gelesen habt :P_


	4. Chapter Three

_Hello I'm back again mal ganz ehrlich, ich seh verdammt viele, die sich die Story durchlesen, aber niemand schafft es, einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, mit ein paar einzelnen Ausnahmen... Ich weiß, dass ihr es lest also tut nicht so unschudlgi ihr schwarzleser :P_

_Ja Großteil Figuren gehört da ROWLING_

_Danke an meine Betaleserin PHELINE ) ohne sie wäre jedes Kapitel ein einziges Grammatikfiasko ;)_

_und a lot of thanks to TROVIA, danke dass du mir deine Timeline geschickt hast ) knuddöl werde sie und die Figuren missbrauchen xD  
_

* * *

**And I will live on - _Sirius Black_**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

-Wishing you were somewhere here again-

* * *

_-__27 August 1996-_

Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das kleine, verdreckte Fenster. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, um den warmen Strahlen zu entkommen und noch einmal in das Reich der Träume zu versinken. Wobei… Träumen möchte er schon lange nicht mehr. Sein letzter Traum, der vielleicht hätte in Erfüllung gehen können, ist direkt vor seinen Augen zerstört worden. Ein einziger Zauber und alles verändert sich. Nie zuvor hatte er geglaubt, dass ihm etwas noch schlimmeres hätte passieren können. Nun wurde ihm wieder einmal gezeigt, dass nicht alles so lief, wie er es vermutete.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer erhob sich der etwas dünn wirkende Junge und fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare. Er lies seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Sein Zimmer war unordentlicher denn je. Harry hatte keinen Sinn für Ordnung oder alles andere, das Leben bedeutete. Er hatte den Großteil seiner Ferien in seinem Zimmer verbracht und auf die Briefe seiner Freunde nicht geantwortet. Er brauchte Zeit für sich. Er schrieb Moody regelmäßig, dass es ihm gut ginge und dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch dies waren nichts als Lügen. Er schritt durch das Zimmer, wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, bis ihm eine Frau auffiel, die direkt vor seiner Tür zusammengerollt schlief.

„Was zum…", murmelte Harry leise. Er ging auf die Knie und betrachtete die Frau vorsichtig. Sie schien ernsthaft zu schlafen. „Ich kann sie hier unmöglich auf dem Fußboden schlafen lassen; Onkel Vernon bringt mich um, wenn er hört, dass hier eine Fremde im Haus ist.", dachte er während er sich nervös umsah. Er wollte sie gerade versuchen zu wecken, als sie sich laut gähnend streckte.

Grüne Augen starrten in Blaue.

„Guten Morgen Potter…" Freundlich Lächelnd erhob sie sich. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre hellbraunen, kurzen Haare. Sie war sehr schlank und hoch gewachsen. Sie trug ein grünes, ärmelloses Shirt und enge, dunkelblaue Jeans. Interessiert lies sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Bin ich froh, dass ich gewartet habe bis es hell wurde, ich hätte mir sonst ernsthaft alle Knochen gebrochen bei deinem Chaos.", sagte sie in kritischem Tonfall.

„Wer sind sie überhaupt und was wollen sie hier?" Harry hatte nun definitiv zu viel von ihr. Sie betrat einfach so sein Zimmer, schlief darin und riskierte es, dass Harry den größten Ärger seines Lebens bekam.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Name ist Samantha White, ich arbeite für den Orden des Phönix und habe den Auftrag…"

„Nur damit sie es gleich wissen, ich gehe nicht wieder in den Grimmauldplace", platzte Harry sofort heraus. Wütend starrte er sie an. Es gab viele Orte, an die er gehen würde, aber das Haus seines Paten würde er um keinen Preis der Welt betreten. Doch seine trotzige Haltung wich sofort Verwunderung. Samantha White, eine vollkommen fremde Frau stand hier in seinem Zimmer und lachte laut. Lachte sie ihn etwa aus?

„Was gibt es hier zu lachen? Sie können von hier verschwinden und an einem anderen Ort lachen!"

„Harry Potter, versuch es erst gar nicht! Lily hat sich genauso benommen wie du, wenn sie etwas nicht wollte und ich habe sie jedes Mal mit nur einem einzigen Blick in die Knie gezwungen und sie hat nachgegeben."

„Sie kannten meine Mutter?"

Samantha musterte ihn einen Moment, abschätzend, was sie ihm alles erzählen konnte und was nicht. Letztendlich nickte sie leicht. „Ja ich habe sie gekannt. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang und im selben Haus, teilten uns zusammen einen Schlafsaal. Ich kannte auch deinen Vater und Sirius, aber das spielt nun keine große Rolle. Pack deine Sachen zusammen, wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf, ohne wenn und ohne aber…"

„Aber ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich.."

„Geh und pack deine Sachen, ich werde dir hier nichts über deine Familie oder sonst wen erzählen. Ich warte unten auf dich."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter. Total verwirrt sah Harry ihr nach, drehte sich dann aber um und räumte tatsächlich seine Sachen in den Koffer. Er tat es nicht, weil er sie mochte oder er auch nur annähernd etwas, dass sie sagte, befolgen wollte, nein er tat es, da er mehr über seine Eltern erfahren wollte, vor allem über seine Mutter. Er hatte viel über seinen Vater gehört, nur seine Mutter stand meistens im Hintergrund. Weder Remus noch Sirius kannten seine Mutter so gut um vieles über sie zu erzählen. Samantha gab ihm nun die Chance mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Von unten drang plötzlich das wütende Gebrüll seine Onkels nach oben. „Die zwei haben also Bekanntschaft miteinander gemacht…" Grinsend entfernte er den Dreck aus Hedwigs Käfig.

* * *

„Soll das heißen, sie glauben ernsthaft, dass Sirius wieder zurückkehren könnte?" Fassungslos starrte Tonks Dumbledore an. Sie wusste nicht, ob es nun ein Traum war oder doch die knallharte Realität. Unsicher schaute sie zu Remus. Dieser war vollkommen blass im Gesicht. 

„Nun ihr erkennt die Lage. Bevor wir aber weitere Aussagen machen können, müssen wir erst einmal das komplette Haus noch einmal durchkämmen, jeden einzelnen Winkel, sei er noch so klein und unscheinbar, untersuchen. Erst wenn wir uns sicher sein können, dass Sirius wirklich den Skarabäus bei sich trug, können wir anfangen, uns Hoffnungen zu machen. Vorher macht es keinen Sinn."

In aller Ruhe erhob er sich und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle. „Harry wird nachher von Samantha hergebracht. Sie wird euch alles, was sie weiß, erzählen und ihr müsst mir den Gefallen tun, euch um Harry zu kümmern. Sorgt dafür, dass er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

Remus schaute ihn etwas fassungslos an. Dachte Dumbledore ernsthaft, dass sie Harry alleine lassen würden, jetzt nachdem er eine der wenigen Person, die ihn wie einen Sohn liebte, verloren hatte? In Remus wuchsen die Zweifel an Dumbledores Einschatzungsvermögen. Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf und warf Tonks einen „Wir müssen später reden" - Blick zu.

„Und wann ungefähr werden die zwei eintreffen?" Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Sie werden gegen 10 Uhr hier sein. Samantha hat vor, wie so oft, auf Muggelwegen zu reisen und wird deshalb die U-Bahn und den Bus hier her nehmen."

„Wieso appariert sie nicht wie jeder andere normale Zauber oder floht oder nimmt den Besen oder Portschlüssel?"

„Nun, Tonks, Samantha hat sich vor vielen Jahren von der Zaubererwelt abgewandt. Sie war wütend auf das Zauberergarmot, wütend auf deren Entscheidungen. Sie hielt es nicht aus, in einer Welt zu leben, in der man ohne Beweise verurteilt wird. Sie beendete ihre Arbeit am Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung und suchte sich dann ein kleines Häuschen in einem Muggeldorf in Deutschland. Erst als sie hörte, dass der Orden an Sirius Unschuld glaubt, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg hier her."

Dumbledore beendete seine kleine Rede. Eine ungewohnte und vor allem unbehagliche Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Nur das Ticken der Standuhr war zu hören. Remus schien ganz in Gedanken versunken. Er umklammerte seine Teetasse und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Tonks ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr. Dumbledore selbst schien auf seinem Stuhl eingenickt zu sein. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, die Finger hatte er ineinander verschränkt. Auch die leisen Geräusche, die stark nach einem Schnarchen klangen, deuteten darauf hin, dass Dumbledore in das Reich der Träume hinübergesegelt war.

Allein das Rauschen im Kamin konnte die drei aus der Ruhe bringen.

Molly Weasley trat wutentbrannt aus dem Kamin hervor. „WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN DENKT IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH DABEI HIER RUM ZU SITZEN?? HARRY BRAUCHT EIN SAUBERES BETT ZUM SCHLAFEN GENAUSO WIE MS. WHITE" Dumbledore fuhr aus seinem Schlaf. „Ah Molly, wie schön dich hier zu sehen. Ich dachte mir, wir könnten das große Zimmer im Westflügel für Harry herrichten. Dort kann er sich nach Belieben ausbreiten. Moody hat es vor ein paar Wochen gereinigt…"

In aller Ruhe und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ er mit Molly die Küche, um sie zu besagtem Zimmer zu bringen.

* * *

Dort saß er nun, und wusste absolut nicht, was er hier sollte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Zugabteil schweifen. Nichts als sein Koffer, die schlafende Schneeeule Hedwig und Samantha, die sich wieder zusammengerollt auf den Sitzen hingelegt hatte, und tief und fest schlief. Sie hatte seiner Meinung nach viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius. Obwohl sie sich kaum vorgestellt hatte, wusste er, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, weshalb er letztendlich nun auch hier in diesem Zug saß. 

Samantha wurde nach einer Weile wach und warf sofort einen kontrollierenden Blick in Harrys Richtung. „Noch vier Stationen, dann steigen wir um und laufen zur Bushaltestelle.", murmelte sie etwas verschlafen. Dann fuhr sie sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Nun frag schon, was du fragen möchtest, bevor du platzt!"

Etwas ertappt sah Harry sie an. Wie konnte sie so einfach sehen, dass es Dinge gab, die ihn interessierten?

„Also die Sache ist die, Miss White, ich.."

„Junge, nenn mich nicht Miss White, Ich bin Samantha oder auch einfach nur Sam!"

Nun doch recht verwirrt fuhr er fort. „Also Sam, wieso reisen wir bitte auf Muggelwegen und nehmen nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel oder den Kamin zum Grimmauldplace?"

„Das erklär ich dir später, wenn wir am Ziel sind." Ihrer Meinung nach war das Thema vorläufig beendet. Sie blickte hinaus, auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Mit einem Seufzen sah sie Harry wieder an. „Ich bin nicht gerade begeistert von dem Zaubereiministerium. Oftmals verurteilen sie Menschen, die unschuldig den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban fristen müssen. Irgendwann wurden die Verhandlungen für Todesser einfach abgeschafft. Unter den Auroren gab es damals viele Aufstände. Niemand konnte und vor allem wollte es einfach so akzeptieren. Aufgrund dieser Ungerechtigkeit habe ich mich letztendlich von den Hexen und Zauberern abgewandt."

„Warst du eine Aurorin?"

Samantha nickte ganz leicht. „Ja, ich befand mich im selben Ausbildungsjahr wie Sirius. Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen und Moody sah uns immer als seine perfekten Schüler an." Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich nach und nach ein glückliches Lächeln aus, und Harry verstand allmählich, wieso man sie geschickt hatte, um ihn abzuholen und nicht Remus oder Tonks. Ihr Herz schrie genauso sehr nach ihm, wie das seine. Sie beide wünschten sich, dass er wieder zurückkäme…

* * *

_tbc...  
_

* * *

_A/N: So ganz zum schluss nocheinmal... bekomm ich ein paar Reviews? konstruktive Kritik ist auch erwünscht und wird von mir gerne gesehen _


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Soo ihr habt eine genaze Weile warten müssen. Viel sage ich dazu nicht, außer dass ich mich noch ganz kurz bei Trovia bedanken möchte, die so freundlich war mir ihre Timeline zu überlassen :)

Ansonsten, Have Fun

* * *

And I will Live On Sirius Black

* * *

Chapter four: New Members

* * *

Was einen Preis hat, an dessen Stelle kann etwas anderes als Äquivalent gesetzt werden; was dagegen über allen Preis erhaben ist, hat seine Würde.

Immanuel Kant

* * *

_- 25. August 1977 - _

Das Summen einzelner Geräte hallte durch die Gänge, die Büros lagen verlassen da. Die AMS schien wie ausgestorben zu sein. In einem einzigen Raum versammelten sich alle Auroren, von Minute zu Minute mehr.

„Wegen was hast du uns hier her bestellt, Benji? Es gibt genügend Arbeit für uns alle und auch genügend Todesser, die auf eine Verhandlung warten…" Moody brummte vor sich hin. Sein Interesse galt nicht irgendwelchen Besprechungen mit einem Mitarbeiter.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Immer mehr Auroren sammelten sich in dem viel zu kleinen Besprechungsraum.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Alastor" Moody drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die braunen Augen seiner Vorgesetzten. Jependia Potter schritt durch die Auroren hindurch und setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz. „Nun, ich denke, jetzt sind alle hier, deren Anwesenheit wichtig ist." Prüfend ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen. „Benji, wie läuft es mit den Rekruten?" In aller Ruhe holte sie aus einer Schublade Papier und Stifte.

„Die Rekruten?" Verwirrt lies Fenwick seinen Blick zu Moody schweifen. „Die Rekruten machen hervorragende Fortschritte, nur mit Black gibt es einige Probleme…"

Jependia hob interessiert ihre Augenbraue. „Inwiefern gibt es Probleme? Meinen Unterlagen zufolge, die ihr mir gestern endlich überreicht habt… „ Sofort begann sie die entsprechenden Unterlagen raus zu suchen und wurde nach einer ganzen Weile fündig. „Ah, hier haben wir ihn ja. Nun, meinen Unterlagen zufolge ist Sirius Black der beste Rekrut, den wir seit Jahren hatten. Ausgezeichnete Noten von Hogwarts und seine Leistungen sind überdurchschnittlich. WO liegt also das Problem?"

„Das Problem? Moody zieht es vor, ihn in den Unterricht des 2. Jahrgangs zu setzen, mit der Begründung der Junge sei unterfordert. Moody unterzieht ihn einfach so einem Spezialtraining, das normal nur für die Mentorenzeit vorgesehen ist. Das ist das Problem und…" „Es langt Fenwick…" Seufzend rieb sich Jependia über die müden Augen.

„Ich persönlich habe Alastor die Genehmigung erteilt." Ernst blickte sie Fenwick an. Nun verstand er wieso Moody zufrieden grinsend in einer Ecke stand und keinen Laut von sich gab. Es kam selten vor, dass dieser Mensch so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt war und es sollte für lange Zeit der letzte Tag gewesen sein.

„Also, jetzt komm schon Sirius, beweg dich etwas schneller, man geht nicht jeden Tag zu einem Konzert" Grummelnd lief James durch die Menge, gefolgt von einem müden Sirius. „James, renn einfach nicht so, ich bin zwar ein Mensch im Training, aber wenn man mir den wohlverdienten Schlaf raubt, den ich zudem schon lange nicht mehr gehabt habe, dann darf man auch mal etwas langsamer laufen…" Knurrend schritt der Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den blau-grauen Augen hinter James her.

„Zieh nicht immer so ein Gesicht, Junge. Du hast es bald geschafft" Aufmunternd klopfte James seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter. „Dies ist mein erster freier Tag seit langem und ich verbringe ihn damit, früh aufzustehen, nur damit du noch ein paar Eintrittskarten für ein Konzert bekommen kannst, zu dem du mit Lily gehen willst? Weißt du wie grausam das für mich ist?" Genervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Ich hol mir mal einen Kaffee. Du auch einen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schritt er an die kleine Bäckerei heran. Seine Laune war jetzt schon dem Tiefpunkt bedeutend nahe.

„Tut mir Leid Kumpel" Aufmunternd klopfte ihm James auf die Schulter. Dankend nahm er seinen Kaffee entgegen und schaute dem Treiben in der Winkelgasse zu.

„Moody hat vor meine Auroren-Ausbildung so früh wie möglich mit mir abzuschließen. Die silber-schwarzen Roben für die Feldeinsätze hat er mir bereits in die Hand gedrückt." Ein Seufzen entrang seinem Mund. Müde schaute er der Menge zu, wie kleine Kinder versuchten ihre Eltern von Süßigkeiten zu überzeugen. Vereinzelte Hogwartsschüler kauften neue Umhänge für das bald beginnende Schuljahr. Obwohl Krieg herrschte, lag alles in einer vertrauten Fröhlichkeit da.

„Stell dir mal vor James, vor einem Jahr waren wir hier ebenfalls Schulsachen kaufen. Das alles ging doch viel schneller rum, als wir anfangs gedacht hatten." Einen tiefen Schluck nehmend schaute er James an.

„Junge, du redest als wären wir schon über 100" Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Mit tadelnden Blicken schaute James Sirius an. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema Alter sind. Gut, im Grunde passt es da absolut nicht dazu, aber…"

Seufzend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Ok, James Potter, raus mit der Sprache, was haben wir schon wieder angestellt, dass zudem nichts mit unserem vorherigen Thema zu tun hat?"

„Also weißt du, die Sache ist die…. also wir, damit meine ich eigentlich Lily und ich…"

Ein breites Grinsen begann über Sirius Gesicht zu wandern. „Du hast es endlich geschafft ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Meinen Glückwunsch, Junge!!" Anerkennend schlug er James auf den Rücken, der gerade dabei war sich einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee zu genehmigen.

Man hörte noch eine halbe Stunde später das wütende Gebrüll und Husten, das James Potter dem lachenden Sirius Black hinterher warf.

In aller Ruhe lies Albus Dumbledore seine Blicke durch die kleine Versammlung schweifen. Viele waren es nicht, die Gründung noch nicht lange her.

„Albus, wir sind viel zu wenige, um etwas ausrichten zu können, zehn Menschen können nichts ausrichten. Wir werden schneller tot sein, als dass irgendetwas passiert, wir..."

Langsam hob Albus die Hand. „Ist gut Minerva, ich schneide ihnen nur ungern das Wort ab, doch unser Orden wird sich bald vergrößern… Alastor, wie sieht der Stand der Dinge aus?"

Alastor Moody trat an den Tisch heran. „Nun, unter den Auroren würde ich einige Kandidaten empfehlen. Sie alle sind fähig zu zaubern und ihnen gilt mein vollstes Vertrauen…"

„Dies hat nicht zufälligerweise etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Fenwick von diesen Rekruten überhaupt nicht begeistert ist, oder?" Frank Longbottom schaute Alastor amüsiert an.

„Wieso ist Fenwick mit manchen Rekruten nicht zufrieden?" Minerva schaute Frank ernst an. Für sie war es absolut unverständlich, dass ein Ausbilder seine persönlichen Probleme mit den Leistungen einzelner Schüler so in die Öffentlichkeit hinaustrug.

„Nun Minerva, würde es nach Fenwick gehen, wäre Sirius Black kein auszubildender Auror und würde dann auch auf keinem Fall Jahrgänge überspringen aufgrund seiner guten Leistungen. Moody ist zurzeit dabei den Kleinen jetzt schon mit ins Mentorenprogramm einzubringen, so oft es geht."

„Ich dachte, das Mentorenprogramm beginnt immer erst im vierten Ausbildungsjahr?" Ein verwirrter Blick traf Alastor.

Ein zufriedenes und doch äußerst verzerrtes, grotesk wirkendes Grinsen glitt über Alastors Gesicht. „Black besitzt Potential. Er besitzt ein Wissen über Zauber, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Jeder einzelne neue Zauber, dem man ihm vor die Nase hält, beherrscht er sofort. Verwandlungen sind für ihn kein Thema und auch jegliche offensiv und defensiv Zauber sind für ihn ein Kinderspiel. Das Ausdauertraining langweilt ihn. Man merkt immer sofort, wenn er die Dinge beherrscht und beginnt sich zu langweilen, denn wenn er sich langweilt, macht er alles kompliziert, schmeißt Flüche ungenau und lässt sie lieber an irgendeiner Stelle abprallen, er beginnt dann zu experimentieren, kombiniert Flüche auf die seltsamste Art und Weise. Zurzeit besucht er den Unterricht des zweiten Jahrgangs und ich nehme ihn ab und zu mit auf Feldeinsätze. Zudem ist dieser Junge sehr vertrauenswürdig."

„Dies hat aber noch lange nicht zu bedeuten, dass wir ihn in den Orden aufnehmen können. Können allein zählt nicht." Caradoc Dearbones Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Nun weißt du, dagegen kannst du rein gar nichts unternehmen. Die Sache ist schon längst mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, ich habe ihn heute Mittag in der Winkelgasse eingesammelt und zurzeit frisst er wahrscheinlich die Küche leer." Das Grinsen in Moodys Gesicht vergrößerte sich augenblicklich.

Sofort brach das Chaos in dem Raum aus. Sein eigenes Wort konnte niemand mehr verstehen. Es wurden wild Anschuldigungen gegen Moody ausgesprochen, man diskutierte Laut darüber, dass es unmöglich sei, Sirius Black in den Orden aufzunehmen. Viele stellten den Namen Black in Frage.

„RUHE…" Dumbledore durchbrach den Lärm. „Werte Ordensmitglieder. Diese Entscheidung wurde von mir getroffen. Alastor Moody hat mir seine Überlegungen erläutert und ich hab auch ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit Mr. Black durchgeführt. Dies hat mich zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass von Sirius Black keine Gefahr, sondern eine Hilfe ausgeht und wir ihn somit bei nächster Gelegenheit in den Orden aufnehmen werden, so wie seine engsten Freunde." Dearbone wollte schon wieder ansetzen, als Dumbledore erneut die Hand hob, um ihm das Wort abzuschneiden. „Sirius Black befindet sich nicht in diesem Gebäude, Alastor hat sich nur einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, auch wenn es vorgesehen war, dass Sirius heute hier ist. Alastor, wo befindet er sich momentan?"

Der schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene Auror ließ ein leichtes Schnauben hören. „Nun, nachdem Fenwick ihn auf ziemliche unschickliche Weise drangsaliert hat, hab ich ihn einen Tag in Urlaub geschickt. Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade irgendwo mit Potter auf Streifzug oder sich neuen Quatsch ausdenken, mit dem er Fenwick wieder auf die Nerven gehen kann."

Einige Konnten ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Worte wie „Kindskopf" wurden laut.

„Wer alles genau wird demnächst zu uns stoßen?" Dearbone sah Dumbledore ernst an. „So viel ich weiß sind die engsten Freunde von Sirius Black niemand anderes als James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Nicht gerade viele… Wer kommt noch alles dazu?"

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Wahrlich sind dies nicht alle. Zusätzlich werden noch Benji Fenwick hinzukommen und auch Severus Snape. Ja, Severus wird ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Ordens sein, ich vertraue ihm, dass muss euch ausreichen…"

Moody schaute Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Damit holst du den Feind direkt in unsere Reihen. Severus Snape wird gerade von einem Einsatzkommando inhaftiert aufgrund des Verdachtes, ein Todesser zu sein."

_tbc._


End file.
